Corner protectors are well known to the art. Essentially they are protective structures or bumpers adhered or mechanically fastened to walls of high traffic areas to protect walls from being damaged by impacts from rolling carts, wheeled equipment, and the like. Exemplary prior art corner protector assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,363,617; 4,903,449; 4,706,426; and 4,196,552.